The present invention relates to systems and methods for adapting different firearm swivels to a wide variety of firearm slings.
Because of the diverse variety of firearms with a wide range of swivels, adapters are needed to couple these firearms to particular slings. In addition, collectors are often reluctant to modify classic collectable firearms to avoid adversely affecting their values.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for flexibly adapting different firearm swivels to a wide variety of firearm slings. These improved sling adapters enable collectors and enthusiasts to attach a relatively small set of slings to a wide variety of firearms without having to own a correspondingly large number of slings.